yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game
Kimi Ga Shine ―Tasuketsu Death Game― ( ) is a free online Japanese visual novel developed by Nankidai, originally released on NicoNico for the browser. With permission, it was translated into English by vgperson as ''Your Turn to Die -Death Game By Majority-''. Chapter installments of the game have been released in two parts. Chapter 1, Part 1 was first released on August 28, 2017 with the latest installment, Chapter 2, Part 2, released on May 21, 2019. A demo of Chapter 3, Part 1 was available for purchase at Comiket 2019 and then later online on Dwango. Plot Sara Chidouin and her friend Joe Tazuna are kidnapped and forced into playing a Death Game by a mysterious organization. They meet 10 others in the same situation as them, trapped in a facility with no way to escape other than play along. *Chapter 1, Part 1 - The beginning of the story to the end of the 2nd Trial. *Chapter 1, Part 2 - Finding Alice, getting Cards distributed, to the 1st Main Game. *Chapter 2, Part 1 - Sara starts getting hallucinations to the Final Attraction and the trick with the Room of Lies. *Chapter 2, Part 2 - Card Trading commences, trying to find an escape route, to the 2nd Main Game. Endings As of Chapter 2, Part 2 there is only one named ending not considered a basic "game over". *Ending 1 "Massacre" ( ) During the second voting phase if Sara votes for Nao Egokoro, who is the Sacrifice of the Main Game, it would result in a three-way tie between Nao, Shin, and Kanna. Due to the rule that if there is at least a tie with the Sacrifice, the Sacrifice will win, everyone but Nao and Sara are executed. After everyone has been killed, Nao tearfully comforts a despairing Sara, claiming she'll cook for her and they can go on walks together, before finally repeating it wasn't Sara's fault. Characters :Main article: List of characters *Sara Chidouin, Sonobeno High School second year. Though she has few friends, she treasures her best friends and trusts the people around her. *Joe Tazuna, Best friend of the main protagonist, Sara. Sonobeno High School second year. Though he seems to be a comic relief-type character in daily life, he can be considerate of others with insightful comments. *Keiji Shinogi, Self-proclaimed police detective. A noncommittally speaking, suspicious man. *Kazumi Mishima, Current high school teacher. His characteristics are his suspicious appearance and laugh (like... 'Kukuku'). *Nao Egokoro, Mishima's former student. Someone who's always chosen the path of art. Loves painting from the bottom of her heart. *Sou Hiyori, Self-proclaimed freeter. The only one wearing winter clothes, a timid and quiet personality. *Kanna Kizuchi, Middle school girl. Originally a middle school girl that could be found anywhere. *Q-taro Burgerberg, Second-string professional baseball player. A sportsman with a strong build. *Reko Yabusame, Singer-songwriter. A vocalist belonging to an up-and-coming band. *Kai Satou, Homemaker. A man who has the beautiful looks of a woman. *Gin Ibushi, 6th Grade elementary schooler. Wears a cat-like hood, holds a cat-like faced cushion, a strange boy who adds "nyan" or "wan" at the end of his sentences. Spin-off game :Main article: Kimi Ga Shine Bangai-hen: Seizon Shima The "sub-scenario" is a survival-strategy, resource management sim. A spin-off game where all the main participants of the Death Game will have playable routes. In celebration of Chapter 2, Part 2's release, Nankidai organized a kind of stretch-goal on Twitter. If 2000 people retweeted his tweet he'd create and release a playable game. The goal was overwhelming reached within 20 minutes. Manga :Main article: Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game (manga) Kimi Ga Shine was adapted into a manga series published by Monthly Shōnen Ace written by Nankidai and drawn by Tatsuya Ikegami. The first chapter was released in the April issue on March 26, 2019 and on April 26, 2019 online. The first two chapters are free to read on all available sites with the following chapters released for a limited time. Additionally a side story chapter was released on December 26, 2019 about Nao Egokoro's time in high school. Other media While most of the BGM is available with the game, the first official release of the soundtrack was sold at Comiket 2019. Nankidai often posts illustrations and 3-panel comics on his twitter. These are humorous non-canonical gag-comics that let him play with various characters who otherwise wouldn't interact in strange and surreal situations. RPG Atsumāru's official twitter publishes 4-koma comics. These are like Nankidai's casual twitter illustrations but more polished up. The first 59 comics were drawn by Nankidai. The second series is drawn by Yusuke Higeoni. Gallery Your turn to die official art.jpg|Promotional art Kimigashine title 1.jpg|1st Title screen Kimigashine title 2.jpg|2nd Title screen Kimigashine title 3.png|3rd Title screen Kimigashine title 4.jpg|4th Title screen Trivia *Based on Gin's birthday, age, and grade, it can be deduced that the events of the Death Game take place between March 13 and early April. In Japan, the school year ends in late March and begins early April. 6th graders are aged 11-12, and since his birthday is in March, Gin would be one of the youngest of his peers; turning 12 just as his sixth year was ending and entering 7th grade/middle school the next month. Thus, the events of the Death Game must start between Gin's birthday on March 13th but before entering his first year of middle school in April. *The game is commonly abbreviated to "YTTD" and "KMGSN" by the fandom. References External links *Official site *NicoNico game page *Nankidai twitter *English game translation Category:Media